<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419749">Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, candle light dinners, romantic dinners, soft, they're gay &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon likes the traditions of the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next part of the Valentine's Day gift!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>There’s not many traditions that hold out after the apocalypse. Gordon knows this well enough, but it’s still strange to think that, just in the blink of an eye, all those things he had know are gone, long gone, enough that the people who remember them don’t think about them anymore. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Gordon still does. Gordon remembers them like it was yesterday, because for him it was. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So it’s not that hard to think of what to do when Barney and him start dating. It’s not a hard choice, because Gordon knows, for a fact, that it’s been years since this type of thing had happened, for anything, and Gordon knows how hard it would be to figure out, but that doesn’t matter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Vortigaunts are kind enough to help him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There wasn’t a lot of food, nothing that could seem romantic, but Gordon made it work, head crab steaks, at least as far as he could call them, an old candle that was barely alive anymore, but Gordon’s point here was to make Barney smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Barney, of course, upon climbing up to the roof, guided by the Vortigaunts, spotted Gordon, and smiled, as he always would, but Gordon grinned back, eyes bright and waving him over, settling onto crates, and Barney couldn’t help but laugh a bit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course. You’ve always gotta drag things back, huh?” The way he said it, Barney wasn’t being mean, was just teasing, and Gordon grinned back, nodding a bit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Always. I feel like sometimes you need to be reminded of these things.” Gordon signed, and Barney let him finish before catching one of his hands and pressing a kiss to the back, grinning at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A romantic candle lit dinner in the middle of the apocalypse. The peak of romance.” Gordon laughed, leaning over and dragging Barney close, kissing him soundly, only pulling away when the candle almost lit his shirt on fire. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>diieanywhereelse is my tumblr! Hope you enjoyed this part!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>